I'll Give My All
by HazelD
Summary: Bella is head cheerleader in Phoenix, but a tragic accident causing her mothers death made her move to Forks. She gets caught up in Alice and Shannons Drama, but all she really wants is Edward's love. Tanya's isn't having it. She'll do whatever it takes.
1. All New

**Twilight Fanfiction**

By: Hazel

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Twilight, the plot or any of the characters. All those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do not take any credit at all for making those things.

**Preface**

Although I've lost everything that ever mattered to me in the past, like my amazing life with my mother/best friend in Phoenix, right at this moment none of that matter, for the first time in since I've came to Forks I finally felt like a winner, like I put my all out there and now I'm finally getting appreciated. I had won the heart of someone who I know I loved from the first time I set my eyes on him.

**Chapter 1 – All New**

As I looked at my new surroundings that will be the rest of my life, I began to reminisce about what brought me here. Isabella Swan, head cheerleader back in Phoenix at Brookhaven High School, I was the top of the food chain and everybody envied me. I grew up on my mom's kindergarten salary, so I consider my self an average girl, but my looks and flexibility is what got me to the top. I loved my life, I was always so happy and I appreciated every part of my life. The tragic story which was my mother's death made my happiness plummet to misery all in 1 day. It was a rainy day, and we rarely have rain in Phoenix, I had a new job and I decided to treat my mother to a well deserved spa day. It started off as another fun day out with my favorite person in the world, but as we were driving home from the spa we got into a car accident. Long story short another car drove right into my mom's side and she died at the scene. I however managed to walk away from the experience with cuts and bruises; yeah I know life's not fair. Now I'm on my way to Forks, some unknown small town in Washington where my dad Charlie is the chief of police. My mom and Charlie got married right out of high school and came here, eventually my mom got tired of this boring life and moved to Phoenix. I use to visit Charlie for two weeks every summer, until I turned 14 and made a choice to never go back; you know what they say, never say never.

As I got off the plane and gathered my belongings; a backpack and a suitcase, I walked slowly to the waiting room, he was there waiting for me. Ugh, before me was Charlie Swan, my biological father, I had no problem with Charlie, he's just the complete opposite of me and my mom, BORING.

"Hey Bells" he chimed and embraced me, I used my free hand to pat his back yet I felt so awkward, he stepped back to look at me.

"Boy, do you look good, you've grown a lot".

"Yeah" I smiled shyly, "Thanks a lot Charlie'.

He looked kind of hurt that I called him that, then I remembered that my mother use to tell me to call Charlie dad when I visit him. Oops what a start. The ride home was quiet and uncomfortable, Charlie tried to make conversation, and I really wasn't in the mood for that though. It's a one hour drive from Port Angles to Forks, and since Charlie is the Chief of Police he was driving the speed limit, so you could imagine how long it took. As we were passing the 'Welcome to Forks Sign' he sparked up a conversation that was actually worth listening to.

"Err, Bella" I looked up sleepily as he continued

"I bought you a car this week, I got it for a good price from Dr. Cullen, I know how you like flashy cars and stuff and his family is very wealthy so I think you'll really like it".

I was so surprised; I had money saved up and everything to buy a car,

"Oh, Charlie you shouldn't have, I would have bought it myself"

"Oh stop it Bella, it's a welcome home present"

"Thank you so much Dad, I love you".

I could tell he was pleased with himself, and quite frankly I thought he earned the title Dad.

We turned on the street and my heart was racing, as we came into view of the small house, I quickly realized a gorgeous BMW, I didn't really know what year it was but honestly did it matter? It was black and shiny, I loved it automatically. I turned to Charlie with my mouth wide open and tears streaming down my eyes. I bet my mascara is running, dang.

"Dad, I can't believe it, thank you so much" I hugged him tightly so he would know that I was so grateful.

"Bella, Bella enough, your welcome, now let me show you around the house it's getting late and you have school tomorrow".

Uh, why did he have to remind me, I pulled away and walked into the house,

"I already know my way around, Goodnight"

I didn't sleep well that night, not even after I stopped crying, geez I've been crying so much lately.

I woke up to a thick fog that covered my window, uh why did Forks have to be so wet and cold. Yuck. I went to my suitcase and pulled out dark skinny jeans, a fitted white shirt and a tight fit leather jacket, Ha today I was going to make a statement. I brushed my teeth and combed out the knots in my hair. I walked down the stairs with a pair of stiletto leather boots in my hand. Charlie eyes widened and he choked on his bagel.

"Bella why are you dressed like that" he swallowed hard and stared.

"What, oh please tell me you didn't expect me to dress like a hillbilly" I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your attitude young lady!" he got up, chugged his coffee, and stormed out the door.

HA. Talk about a panic attack. I grabbed my bag, got my key off the hook and left.

It was drizzling still as I walked to the care, not enough to soak me completely though. I marveled at my new car for like a minute before jumping in and starting it up. I sped down the street to turn onto the main road, although it looked just like a regular old street.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The big sign that declared Forks High School is what made me stop. This was the school; my old school was like twice this size. I parked in front the small building that read FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but then again who cares, my dad is the Chief of police I could probably get away with anything. I stepped unwillingly out of my toasty warm car and walked to the front office, I paused for a second before opening the door and going in. It was brightly lit inside but man was it small. There was a counter with three desks behind it, I walked up to the counter and seen a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses, she wore a purple top that looked like it was from Salvation Army.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's late ex-wife come home at last.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a pile of papers on a table near by till she found the one she was looking for. "I have a schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. She went thought my schedule with me highlighting the room numbers, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled a big smile to me, a smiled back as convincingly as I could. I walked back to my car happy to see that many of the other students were starting to arrive. I drove to the general parking, I spotted a shiny silver Volvo with about 5 students leaning on it. They look to me like they were the popular people here at Forks High. All of them were inhumanly beautiful, and perfect I probably wouldn't fit in, but I was going to try. I pulled into the parking spot beside them, took several deep breaths and got out. I turned around and was surprised to see a short girl with spiky hair; she was one of the students that were leaning on the car.

"Oh, gosh you scared me there". I placed my hand on my heart, exaggerating a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm Alice Cullen, and you must be Isabella Swan?" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah call me Bella though, nice to meet you" I smiled back, trying not t look to happy.

"Come meet my family." She turned around and walked to the rear of the silver Volvo, I followed closely. "This is Emmett and Edward Cullen" she said gesturing to a tall muscular guy with short curly black hair and then to a bronze-haired boy who looked young. "And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale" she said again gesturing to a beautiful blonde girl, and a tall skinny blonde guy.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said nervously, with my best smile.

"We know who you are, you Charlie's kid" said the big one, Emmett

I shrugged. "Yeah that's about right; I'm not really a kid though"

The one named Jasper waved, with a timid smile than said. "Emmett lets go, class time"

"Later guys" Emmett called, waved to me and they both disappeared.

"Love your boots" The pretty blonde named Rosalie said.

"Thanks" I smiled at her, maybe we'll be good friends I thought.

"Yeah, I had the same pair last year" she smirked, rolled her eyes then strode off. "C'mon Alice" she called over her shoulder. Maybe Not.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, bye Bella". She pecked me on the cheek and ran after the blonde.

I sighed and crossed my hands, I turned to face Edward, the bronze-haired one and he smiled.

I couldn't breathe for a second, he was so beautiful. He should be a male model.

"Looks like you're stuck with me" he said teasingly.

My heart skipped a beat. I giggled. I felt like an airhead. "Yeah, looks like it" I said breathlessly.

He took 2 steps and now he was right in my face, I gasped. He ran his hand through his hair.

"So, let me see your schedule". I handed it to him absentmindedly as I stared at him. "Looks like we have 1st and 5th period together, Lets get going" he put a hand on my lower back and guided me forward, as we walked I couldn't help but look at him, he caught me looking and smiled crooked smile. I gasped and turned my head aware that I was blushing.

"Here we are Mr. Jefferson's Class" he said stopping in front of another small building, he turned to me. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Y-y-yes" he smiled and opened the door, holding it for me.


	2. Competion Starts

**Chapter 2 - Competition Starts**

We walked into the noisy classroom, everyone looked up and stared at me. I froze. C'mon, be confident Bella, your used to being in the spotlight. I really need to practice my pep talks, because this really isn't working. Edward looked down at me and smiled. He dropped his hand from my lower back and into my palm. He squeezed my hand then started walking forward pulling me with him. My heartbeat quickened. I want him. I've always been competitive, and I surely will compete to have him.

"Good morning , this is Isabella Swan" Edward said, pulling me forward. I smiled shyly. The teacher looked up at me and smiled.

"Well hello Isabella, what a pleasure to have you in my class," he breifly glanced around the room "why don't you take a seat next to Edward since your already well acquainted, and we will begin the lesson shortly." I turned to Edward and he smiled down to me.

"Come Bella" he led me down the aisle, I tried to ignore the stares as we walked. We reached the back of the classroom and I spotted two empty desks side by side. Edward pulled out the chair for me and gestured for me to sit, I blushed deep crimson. He took the seat next to me. A sorta pretty blonde who sat in the seat infront of us turned around and smiled widely at Edward.

"Hey Eddie, hows it going?" she said in a too sweet voice.

"Jess, its going good," he smiled his crooked-smile, then nodded in my direction. "Have you met Bella?"

Her smile faltered, then she turned to me. "Oh sorry, Hi i'm Jessica Stanley, nice to meet you, i'm sure we'll be great.. uh friends"

I managed a small smile. "Likewise. I'm Bella Swan." She smiled and turned around as Mr. Jefferson started talking.

_Hm, competions having an early start_, I thought. _I should get a head start_.

I placed a hand on Edwards lap, he whipped his head toward me and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Thanks for walking me to class Edward, I feel welcomed". I whispered seductively while smiling sweetly. I squeezed his leg lighty before writhdrawing it.

"Oh, don't worry about it Bella, I'm happy to help" he whispered quietly, a small smile forming on his lips.

_Wow, Edward is a nice guy and so damn sexy too. _I thought. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I doubt that'll stop me from claiming him one of these days though, he seems to good to be true. Its been an hour since I've met him but I feel this pull, like I need to be close to him or something. And Charlie and his family seem to get along so we probally will become really close, or at least I hope. I wonder if he'll walk me to any of my other classes, that would be really nice, and sweet too. Hm, I wonder if that Jessica girl has anything with him, she seems so clingy, but its whatever cause she wouldn't be a problem. I've competed against lots of blondes at my old school, of course I always won so Jessica doesn't phaze me. Edward probally has lots of groupies, and I'd have to put them in there place, but its definatly worth it. Edward Cullen, he is soo gorgeous._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. Woah time went by quick. I looked at Edward and he was staring back at me. He blushed and turned his face. I giggled in my mind. _Aw he looks so cute when he blushes._

"Ready to go Bella?" he said gathering his books, he stood and looked down at me. _He is so gorgeous, wow._

"Yeah of course,"I stood, and shook my hair in a seductive way. I grabbed my bag and look back at Edward. "Lead the way, Eddie." I said in a mocking tone. He smiled and lead me out of the class. He took a look at my schedule, which he still had, and lead me down the hall. He groaned, I looked in the direction he was looking and spotted a blonde walking in our direction with a huge grin on her face. She was beautiful, could pass for a model, and she dressed like one too. _God please make her one of his cousins or something._

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you everywhere" She threw her arms round his neck and hugged him tighly, to my suprise he hugged her back. They pulled away after a few moments and she pecked him on the lips before turning to me. "Oh Hi, didn't see you there. I'm Tanya Denali and you are..." she trailed off.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you" I smiled kindly. _This stupid chick was my ultimate competion, this means war BARBIE._ I looked at Edward and gestured down the hall.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be walking Bella to class right now, uh i'll talk to you later Tanya" said Edward.

"Oh alright baby, I'll see you at lunch," she kissed him hard, he pulled away quickly and she pouted. she turned to me and her eyes narrowed. "Bye Bella"

I had trouble tryna stiffle my laugh, a managed a small wave. Edward grabbed my wrist and started walking fast down the hall. I looked back and saw Tanya standing with her arms crossed staring after us. I smirked. Edward slowed once we turned the corner and let go of my hand.

"How far is my class from here?" I asked him.

"Its just 3 doors down" he replied. I noticed a boyishly cute blonde guy standing by the classroom door. He had beautiful blue eyes and dimples. An idea popped in my head. _Jealousy is the key to get what you want._

"Whos that blonde boy standing at the door?" I asked Edward, and I felt him tense beside me.

"Oh, that's Mike Newton, he just-" I cut him off.

"Thanks for walking me to class Edward, see you later" and I walked away from him and headed for Mike Newton. Mike wore a grey sweatshirt with fitted jeans and grey and black nikes. He really was a cutie, he had nothing on Edward of course, but he would just be someone to use. I spotted me approaching him and smiled. I reached finaly him.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan" I said sweetly and stepped closer to him, he was leaning against a wall. I looked back and noticed Edward staring. _Perfect, just perfect._


	3. New Friends

_"Hey, I'm Bella Swan" I said sweetly and stepped closer to him, he was leaning against a wall. I looked back and noticed Edward staring. Perfect, just perfect_

**Chapter 3 - New Friends**

"Well hello," he said looking me up and down "I'm Mike Newton. And you are gorgeous"

I stifled a laugh, that was a very poor exuse for flirting. I settled for a seductive smile and prayed that it didn't look like a grimace to him. Then the bell rang and he jumped slightly, I tried not to roll my eyes. I walked into the classroom with Mike on my tail. I headed straight for the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here" I looked down at a young looking male teacher. He was really attractive.

"Welcome Bella, I'm Mr. Mason," he glanced around the room and nodded towards the back . "Please take a seat beside Shannon"

I turned around and looked around the room. I spotted a tanned girl waving me over. I walked up to her table and sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I smiled at her.

"I'm Shannon, so your the new girl huh?" she turned her body towards me.

"Guilty," she looked me up and down, than giggled. "What?"

"Bella, you and I are going to be great friends" then she gestured to her outfit.

I looked down and her outfit. We pretty much matched. She wore light wash skinnys with a brown leather jacket and matching stilettos. I giggled and nodded. We both turned to the front of the class. I glanced back at Shannon for the corner of my eyes. I think we're going to be great friends too. She had tanned skin and curly hair, she had big brown eyes and eyelashes to die for. I turned back to Mr. Masen and tried to focus on what he was saying.

" ...Fundamental Theorem of Calculus" I just stared at him blankly. What the hell is he going on about?

"Mike is like staring at you and its kinda creepy to watch." whispered Shannon. I turned and looked across her to see him looking at me, he blushed and turned away.

"Damn, my first day and I got myself a stalker" Shannon laughed and I found myself smiling.

"So have you met any guys you like so far?"

"Yes..." I trailed off.

"Can you finish that sentence?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Well..." I sighed not really wanting to tell her.

"Edward Cullen, am I right?" she noticed me blushing and continued, "Well get ready to line up"

"What do you mean, do you like him too?" _What the hell, and I was starting to like this girl too. Shes probally my other competition._

"Oh no. Edwards my bestfriend, we've known eachother since we were in preschool, I meant that magority girls in this school are after him."

"Oh, but he has a girlfriend. A girl named Tanya" I spat out. Shannon smiled at me, a little to big. _Should I be questioning our friendship?_

"Edwards only going out with her cause he was dared," she looked at me sheepishly. "by me."

"What? Why though?" I was really getting information out of her.

"Okay well its kind of a long story," she started and I nodded for her to continue. "Well it was about a week ago, Edward, our other friend Nathan and I were hanging out at my house. Than we started to randomly dare eachother. Edward dared Nate to grab Rosalie Hale's ass, which is pretty scary considering that her boyfriend looks like a body builder. Nate dared me to make out with Tyler Crowley in the middle of the hallway, which was horrible because it felt like he was sucking off my face. Than I dared Edward to go out with Tanya Denali for two whole weeks because I'm a major bitch and I know how much he hates her."

"Wow... interesting. Why does he hate her?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, because she tried to seduce his dad," I stared at her like she was crazy, she quickly continued. "Another long story but oh well, we have time. Edwards dad is a doctor her in Forks, hes one of the best in Washington. Anyways he's super attractive and Tanya had a crush on him that she just took to another level. She began leaving him love notes and stuff. Than she tried to kiss him. Edward walked in on her trying to do so and hes never liked her since. Carlisle, Edwards dad was mortified by the whole thing. It was all really funny."

I just stared at her for a second than burst out laughing as the bell rang. She laughed with me as we both packed up our stuff. As we walked down the aisle towards the door, Shannon leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"By the way, Edward is Mr. Masen's nephew." I gasped and looked at her. She chuckled and pulled me out the door. We started down the hall way, all eyes were on me, and I should be used to this but I was feeling kind of nervous. I put my head down.

"Wheres your next class?" Shannon asked.

"Um," I looked into my bag than groaned. "Edward has my schedule." Shannon has an amused smile on her face.

"Well than, looks like your following me to my locker than." and she pulled me along, down the hallway, through a crowd of students, and down another hallway.

I looked up and spotted that beautiful bronze-haired boy. He was leaning on locker with his eyes closed, beside him was a boy with dirty blonde hair and blueish grey eyes. As we got closer I looked at the boy closely. He was also beautiful although he had nothing on Edward. As we stopped infront of them the boy looked up and talk a sharp intake of breath which caused Edwards eyes to fly open. I starred at the blonde and he starred back, I smiled. I felt Edwards eyes on me so I looked at him.

"Get off my locker asshole" Shannon said to Edward.

"Are you going to make me bitch?" Edward replied. Shannon smiled sweetly.

"Wheres your girlfriend, Eddie" He groaned than moved off her locker. She smiled in victory than opened up her locker.

"Hey, I'm Nathan" said the blonde guy.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said sweetly.

"Oh Beautiful, the name suits you prefectly" _Now thats how you flirt ! Mike take some notes._

"Aw, Thanks your sweet"

"So Bella, what classes do you have" Nathan asked. Which reminded me...

"Oh." I turned my head and locked at Edward who had a blank look on his face. "You have my schedule, I forgot to take it from you"

"Oh yeah," he took my schedule out of his backpack than handed it to me. "There you go." I turned my head back to Nathan.

"Do you have any of these classes?" I handed him my schedule and watched as he scanned it. He than smiled.

"Yeah we're toogether right now, want to walk with me?' he asked hopeful.

"Yes, I do" and I smiled my best smile. He grinned back. He put his hand on the small of my back.

"Later guys" he said.

"See you later Shannon, Bye Edward" I smiled at them both before Nathan lead me back down the hallway.

I heard a loud laugh, so I looked over my shoulder to see the sight of Edward being held onto the locker by Tanya Denali. She was kissing his neck and he looked like he was going to be sick. Shannon was beside them dying of laughter. Nathan looked over his shoulder also, than started to chuckle. I looked up at him and he looked down at me as we continued walking.

_He's a sweet guy, very attractive too. He'd make a great boyfriend._

_But he's no Edward Cullen._


	4. Sidetracked

_He's a sweet guy, very attractive too. He'd make a great boyfriend._

_But he's no Edward Cullen_

**Chapter 4 - Side-tracked**

The rest of my periods went by quickly and I found myself walking towards the cafeteria with Shannon and a girl named Angela Weber flanking at my sides. As we pushed open the cafeteria doors I spotted Alice standing with Rosalie and a group of guys. Alice spotted me and smiled, but her smile quickly faltered and I wondered why.

"Why is Alice Cullen looking this way, she knows not too" Shannon sneered in my ears.

"What? Theres nothing wrong with Alice, shes my friend" I whispered back.

"Shes hated me since last year, mainly because I'm the only other girl Jaspers ever dated before her"

"Oh, well you don't like him do you?" _I'm honestly not tryna be caught between drama on my first day._

"No, we're just friends now"

"Well you guys better shut it up, cause she's coming this way" whispered Angela. We stood their and watched Alice approach with Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, You should sit with us today" Alice spoke with fake enthusiasm. Shannon nudged me.

"Uh, no thanks Alice, maybe another time." I said politely.

"Yeah, s'okay. Next time for sure." and with that she turned around and walked away with Rosalie. I grabbed Shannons arm as soon as they were out of sight.

"You have to tell me what happened between you guys alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. For sure." she said absentmindedly and pulled me to the cafeteria line. I noticed that we walked right to the front of the line and nobody said anything about it. I wasn't very hungry so I grabbed a muffin and a bottle of water. I pay the lunch lady and followed Shannon and Angela to an empty table. At first I wondered why we were sitting alone, but as soon as we sat down our table started filling up with people. Nathan pulled up a seat beside me and we quickly became engaged in mindless conversation. I glanced around the table and soon found myself starring into a pair of green eyes. I didn't even notice Edward come to the table, but now I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Hey, I'm lets have a little get toogether today." I recogonized Shannon's voice and quickly looked at her.

I heard 'Oh yeahs' and 'woohoos' from everyone at the table. I glanced around and noticed Shannon chuckling, Angela smirking, Nathan rolling his eyes and Edward shaking his head.

"Okay calm down, theres at least 20 people at this table, and only 10 are coming." Shannon said. The table quited down and all eyes were on her, even mines.

"Nate, Edward, Angela, Bella, Kate, Brandon, Ben and Lauren" I heard groans. Than Jessica spoke up.

"What the hell? Thats only 8!" Shannon's eyes narrowed at her.

"I know how to count Barbie, Jasper and Emmett are invited too"

"They'll never come if their girlfriends aren't invited"

"They'll come because I invited them, and Alice and Rose will already be there. Its at Edwards house. But wait, I dont need to explain my self to you, you weren't even invited to-"

"Okay calm down Shan, Jess meant no harm, she was just asking." Angela said, her tone soft and warning.

"Yeah, it doesn't even matter, lets just go, bells gonna ring in like 15 minutes anyways." I added and stood up. I grabbed Shannons tray and hooked arms with her, Angela did the same on the other side. We said bye to everyone at the table than walked away. I put the tray on the counter as we passed it and we continued out of the cafeteria. I noticied Alice looking at us with a sad expression on her face, but than as we pushed the doors open I lost sight of her. We walked down the hallway to Shannons locker, Angelas locker was beside hers.

"Bella, since your new and didn't get to choose you locker you can share with me" said Shannon

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

"You still want to know what happened?" I looked at her confused. "Between Alice and I?"

"Oh yeah," I spotted a bench across the hall and pulled them both there. I pushed Shannon down on the bench and sat beside her, Angela sat on the ther side. I looked at her and nodded.

"Well Alice and I were best friends, we grew up toogether. The summer before freshman year Jasper and Rosalie moved here from Chicago. We both liked him instantly, and neither of us seemed to mind that the other liked him. So when freshman year started, I found out that we had almost all the same classes toogether. We became very close and I guess Alice hated it. Than he asked me out, I asked Alice what I should say and she told me to say no. I told her that I really like him, but she didn't care. So I told him yes. We started dating and we were like inseperable, He was my first real relationship, we dated for the rest of freshman year. I still talked to Alice alot, but she seemed so distant all the time, like she didn't want us to be friends. When sophmore year started she started hanging out with Rosalie more, and she was at their house like everyday, so I'd always see her there. And she would just stare at me and Jasper, like when we were talking or kissing she would just stare. We didn't hang out much anymore, so than me and Angela became really close. Angela noticed that Rosalie and Alices brother, Emmett started dating so she warned me to keep my eyes open, just in case." Shannon took a deep breathe and leaned on my shoulder.

"Sophmore year ended, and that summer I lost my virginity to Jasper. I went on vacation for the whole month of August, I came back a few days before school started. I got back a day early and rushed over to Jaspers house to surpise him, when I got there Rosalie told me to go on up to his room, so I did. Alice was there and they were making out. When they noticed I was there, Jasper jumped away from her, but I didn't even look at him. My eyes were on my best friends face, and I didn't even recongize her. Her hair use to be brown and long, but when I seen her that day it was jet black, short and spiky. Her eyes were no longer warm, they were cold. I broke up with Jasper. He begged me to forgive him, and I did, but I told him that I would never be with him again. By the end of September they started going out, but Jasper still talked to me, and we would hang out sometimes. Alice always got nervous about that, but I didn't care anymore. If shes that insecure about her relatinship with Jasper than it obviously wasn't meant to be."

"I know we've known eachother for only a few hours, but you can trust me you know." and I pulled her into a hug.

"I know I can." and she hugged back.

"You to Angela, come here" Angela giggled and joined the hug.

"I didn't want to interupt, but the bell rang 15 minutes ago." Angela said. We all burst out laughing.

"Come on, we gotta walk Bella to class or she might get lost" Shannon said. We stood up and walked down the hall. I told them the door number to my class and they walked me there. We hugged eachother again before they walked away, I turned and walked into my classroom. I walked straight up to the teacher who was marking some work.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm really sorry I'm late." I said sweetly.

"Thats okay, I'm Mr. Banner. Please go find a seat, anywhere is fine" he said not even looking up from his papers.

I turned and glanced around the room, I found my self looking into green eyes. Edward waved me over and I quickly went to him. I sat on the empty chair beside, and looked at him. I smiled at the sight before me and he smiled back.

"Hi there, Eddie-kins" I said in a teasing tone.

"Uh, don't call me that"

I frowned and looked down. "Sorry". I felt a finger lift my head to look at him, and I felt dazed just starring up into his beautiful eyes.

"Would you like it if I called you, Belly Welly?" I scrunched my nose and shook my head. He chuckled. "So than you see what I mean"

"Hey Eddie," I turned my head, and there was Jessica Stanley seated directly infront of him. _Is this girl in his every class? She is so annoying._

Edward sighed. "Hello Jess,"

"Jessica, Edward and I are talking right now, can you maybe turn around and give us a little privacy?" I said. I put my hand on Edwards thigh and his eyes flew to mine, I gave a little squeeze and hoped that he'd catch on.

"Yeah Jess, I'll talk to you later" he said, his eyes never leaving mine. I heard Jessica huff, and I knew that she turned around embarrassed.

My eyes were still on Edward and he stared back at me. And we stayed like that until the teacher started a lecture, we looked away then and took notes. A small smile stayed on my face. I kept glancing at Edward and when I caught him glancing back I blushed and looked down like I was friggin 15 years old. The bell rang soon after and broke me out of my happy little world that is biology class.

As soon as we walked out of class toogether, Tanya ran up and hugged Edward.

"Eddie, I had fun in the janitors closet with you before class, we should do it again soon" She said to him although she was glaring at me.

I couldn't stop myself, my lower jaw dropped, I noticed that Edwards dropped too. I turned on my heel and started to walk away, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I'll walk you to the gym" Edward said in a pleading tone.

"I'll do it" I turned around and couldn't help the smile on my lips. I took his hand and we walked down the hallways, leaving a cleary upset Edward behind

"Thanks Nate" and I smiled up at him. He smiled back and squeezed my hand.

_I am still furious though, while I was there talking to my friends_

_Edward was doing god knows what in a janitors closet with Tanya._

_I need to stop getting side tracked._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys. I kind of took this chapter to the next level. tell me if you like it okay. And please review okay !**

**The reveiws I got last chapter made me so happy**

**Thanks guys :)**


	5. Get In The Game

_I am still furious though, while I was there talking to my friends_

_Edward was doing god knows what in a janitors closet with Tanya._

_I need to stop getting side tracked_

**Chapter 5 - Get In The Game**

"Thanks for walking me Nate"

"No problem Bella, I'll see you later" and with that he hugged me and walked away. I watched his retreating figure till he hit the corner. I turned and walked into the gym. This gym was not even half the size of my school gym back in Phoenix, but I kind of expected that since this is small town, Forks. I walked over to the gym teacher and we talked breifly. She explained the things I missed so far and what we're currently working on. She than gave me a slip with my gym locker combo on it. I walked to the girls locker room slowly just taking in my surroundings. They just started the volleyball unit, I decided I was going to change today, although I didn't have too. I really just wanted to put on the volleyball shorts I brought and show off my long legs. If only Edward was in this class, I wonder if he is in the janitors closet with Tanya again. I huffed as I pushed open the girls locker room doors. I assumed it would be empty since all the girls were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the volleyball nets to be set up.

"... he still likes her, I thought he'd realize that I'm better for him, but he still hasn't. She doesn't even want him anymore, but he still wants her. Rose, I love him. We've been going out for like 4 months and he still doesn't want to have sex. I really fucked up, we were best friends and I betrayed her." I walked in to see Alice crying on Rose's lap.

"Sorry, am I interupting?" I said shyly. Alice dried her tears and was instantly back to her preppy self.

"Bella, your in this class?" she said as she threw her tiny arms around me. I looked over her shoulder to see Rose glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yep, I'm in this class" I said as we ended our hug. I quickly found my gym locker and opened it up. I felt their eyes burning in my back.

"Hey Bella, want to hang out after school?" I stiffened and hestitantly turned around. "Maybe go shopping, or just hang out at my house?" she continued.

"Oh actually, theres a little get toogether at your house afterschool, I assumed you'd be there..." I said nervously.

"Whos get toogether exactly, Bella?" she asked suspicously. "Isn't it supose to be guys only?"

"Oh you know, everyones going to be there" I said and turned around.

"Well than, who told you about it?"

"Oh Shannon did. Edward, Nate and Angela are in on it too." I said and shrugged. _Maybe if I pretend it's not a big deal she would think I know nothing about what happened._

"Oh okay," I heard her say. "Rose lets leave Bella to change, we'll see you outside Bella"

"Yeah okay, Bye" When I heard the door close I took a breathe I didn't even know I was holdin in. I changed into a fitted tshirt and my volleyball shorts than I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I walked out of the change room just as they were making teams. I jogged over to the girls, and as I did I heard many wolf calls and whistling. I noticed that a black haired girl and I were the only girls wearing volleyball shorts, everyone else was wearing old sweats. Rosalie and a girl named Kelsey were the captains. As they were picking teams I heard Alice whisper loudly for Rose to pick me, but Rose just shook her head no. _She would regrett that later._

As we went onto the court, Kelsey came up to me and whispered,

"I hope your good Swan, because I'm not about to lose to Hale."

"Than we have an understanding." I said back confidently, she smirked and went to her postition. I bent down ready to get to it if it came near me. Rose served an overhand and it came right to me, so I bumped it to Kelsey who was in the setter position. She set it, but the girl who was supose to hit just stared as it was coming to her so I ran up and spiked it over the net, I fell on my butt because I was not ready for the landing. Alice tried to save it, but it came down to hard. We got the point, but I was mad that I had to run across the court to get it. I stormed up to the red head that was supose to hit it.

"Is the ball pretty for you to just be starring at it?" I said and she starred at me in surpise. "Next time, no wait there better not be a Next time."

Kelsey came to me and threw her arm around my shoulders and pulled me back to my position. "Nice one Swan, Why did I ever doubt you?" she chuckled.

"I know right, I was surpised you doubted me too" she pushed me playfully and went up to serve.

After class, I walked into the change room with Kelsey. We ended up winning, 25-14. I learned that Kelsey is just as competive as I am, and she loved Volleyball just as much as I did, and I kinda guessed that since she is the only other girl wearing volleyball shorts. I quickly changed, and left the locker room saying bye to all the girls. As I walked past the guys that were sitting on the bleachers they all said "Hey Bella" at the same time which made me blush. I waved to them and hurried out of the gym. When I got my locker Shannon was already there talking to Jasper. I walked up to them, and started putting some books away.

"Hey Bella-boo" Shannon greeted as she threw her arms around me.

"Ah, Jasper get this crazed girl off of me" he chuckled and pulled Shannon away from me.

"Oh you guys know eachother?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Alice introduced us this morning..." I trailed off as I realized what I said.

"Oh," and there was an akward pause. "Well I'll see you at Edwards house right Jazz?"

"Yes you will, bye ladies" he said and turned and walked down the hallways. I turned to Shannon and gave her a look.

"I know what your going to say Bella, just forget it please" she whispered and looked down.

"I was going to ask you for directions to Edwards house," than I sighed dramatically. "But fine, I won't come."

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly. "I'll follow you home in my car, than we'll drive there toogether"

"Alright."

We started walking down the hall, our arms hooked. Angela joined on the other side of Shannon and we just walked and people starred and I loved every minute of it. Nate and Edward joined us but they were a step behind us. I walked to my car which was parked beside the Volvo, which I learned belonged to Edward. We chatted for a few minutes than said our goodbyes. Nathan jumped into the Volvo with Edward and they pulled out, and headed to the grocery store to buy things. I got into my BMW and pulled out with Shannon and Angela in a mercedes following me. We drove for 15 minutes before arriving at my house, the cruiser was in the parking lot so I knew my dad was home. We all got out and walked to my door silently. I opened the door with my key and called out to Charlie.

"Daaaddd, I'm home and I with my friends."

"In here Bells" he called from the living room. I lead my friend there and started the introductions.

"Dad, this is Angela Weber and Shan-" but I was interupted before I got a chance to finish.

"Shannon Black?" Charlie said in surpise. Shannon giggled and nodded.

"Hi Charlie." she replied. He stood up and did something I didn't expect, he hugged her.

"Wow, you've grown alot. Hows everything in La push?" he asked.

"Everythings fine, Jake and I always miss coming to see you."

"Yeah, I missed you guys too." he replied in a sad tone. I was really surpised that they knew eachother.

"Dad, can I go out with Shannon and Angela, we're just hanging out with friends from school" I asked sweetly.

"Of course Bells, I'm glad your making friends."

"Are you okay for dinner?"

"Yeah, don't worry about your old man, go out and have some fun."

"Thanks dad" and I kissed him on the forehead. I changed into a pair of flat leather ankle boots so I'd be more comfortable. We walked out and towards Shannons mercedes. I got into the backseat, and waited for the car to pull out of the driveway. As we drove down the street I broke the silence.

"So, how do you know my dad?" I asked. Shannon chuckled.

"I've been explaining everything to you today." I giggled, than she continued. "Charlie was best friends with my dad, Billy Black. They use to go fishing every weekend with Harry Clearwater. But when my dad got into a horrible accident, he became paralyzed from the waist down. My dad went through a dark stage when he would never leave the house, he stopped talking to Charlie and Harry because they apparently reminded him of things he could no longer do. That took place like 4 years ago, but still my dad won't call Charlie back, hes pretty stubborn like that. Harry is Jakes god-father and Charlie is mine. Thats how close they were."

"Oh," and there was a pause. "So Jake is your brother?" I asked.

"Jake is her super god-like and sexy older brother." Angela said excitedly. I laughed and I saw Shannon playfully roll her eyes in the rear view mirror.

We than turned onto a dirt path surrounding trees. Infront of us was a massive white house. My jaw dropped at the sight.

"Bella, lets go" I didn't even notice I was the only one in the car. I got out and followed them to the front door. Shannon knocked three times. we waited a couple second than the door was thrown open by Edward.

"Hello Ladies, welcome to my pad" he said seductively. Shannon pushed past him, Angela snorted and followed Shannon into the house. I smiled at Edward and walked passed him. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, but this time I kept my jaw from dropping. The paint on the walls were cream coloured and the floor was tiled and smooth. I took off my boots, and looked around. I had no idea which way the girls went so I looked to Edward.

"C'mon Bella" he grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway, he opened a door and we went down the stairs into the basement. Everyone was already there. Emmett, Brandon and Nate were playing Call of Duty on xbox 360. Kate and Lauren were lounging on the carpet talking. Jasper and Shannon were playing table hockey. Ben was sitting on the recliner with Angela on his lap. Rose and Alice were sitting in the corner whispering. Edward pulled me to the love seat.

"Tell me about yourself Bella." asked Edward.

"Uh, lets play 20 questions, okay?"

"Alright..." he trailed off, nodding for me to start.

"Whats your favourtie sport?"

"Soccer," he smiled. "Yours?

"Volleyball, whats your favourite colour?"

"Um," he paused and starred into my eyes."Brown. How about you?" _Did he say that cause my eyes are brown? I hope so._

"Well..." I trailed off, I glanced around the room and my eyes found Nates. "Blueish green," I whispered, finally taking my eyes off Nathan and looking back at Edward. Edward looked kind of sad. We shared a moment of akward silence. I broke the silence.

"Why isn't your girlfriend here?" I said looking down. I felt his eyes on me.

"She wasn't invited" he said. I looked up and starred into his eyes for a moment before he looked away.

"You could of invited her yourself if you wanted to." I said quietly. We locked gazes again before he said honestly.

"I didn't want too." than he looked away again.

"Edward," he looked back at me. "Greens really my favourite colour." I smiled and he returned it.

_Maybe I won't have to try so hard to get Edward._

_Maybe If he just gets to know me, he'll like me back._

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

_Maybe I spoke to soon._

* * *

**A/N: Its not going to be that easy, Jessica is not going to let her win that easily.**

**Edwards not a jerk, but hes a man, and men have needs ...**

**Tell me what you think about this story so far.**

**I Know everything that is happening is kinda unexpected.**

**But I have a crazy imagination, if its to much I can tone it down a little**

**:)**


	6. Spin to Win

_Maybe I won't have to try so hard to get Edward._

_Maybe if he just gets to know me, he'll like me back._

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

_Maybe I spoke to soon_.

**Chapter 6 - Spin to Win**

I was really enjoying myself, Edward and I kept up our game of 20 questions and I learned a lot about him. He really is too good to be true. He poured me a shot of Smirnoff Strawberry Vodka and I downed it immediately, ignoring the burn in my throat. I held out my glass for more, he looked at me shocked and hesitated for a second before pouring me another one. I nodded thanks and looked at Kate who was standing in the middle of the room, clearing her throat.

"Let's play spin the bottle guys" Kate called out; she was holding an empty wine bottle. We all agreed and gathered around in a circle.

"Since Bella is new, it's only fair that we make her go first." Shannon snatched the bottle from Kate and handed it to me. I took the empty bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. I spun it around and sat back. I watched it start to slow down as I drank my shot. When it finally stopped I looked up and it was pointing to Emmett. He stiffened and looked at Rosalie; I followed his gaze and found myself starring into hateful eyes.

"Bella, you know what to do," Shannon said smiling. "Oh, and no pecks either. Open mouth tongue for at least 10 Mississippi's." I shrugged and crawled over to Emmett, he just starred with wide eyes, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted it, I felt him relax and start to kiss me back. I moaned, because he was just such a great kisser. We pulled away after 11 Mississippi's, both out of breath; I crawled back to where I was sitting.

"WooHoo," Shannon yelled while everyone else laughed. "Bella is wilder than I thought" I smiled brightly.

"Okay Shannon, you go" I said and handed her the bottle. She stuck her tongue at me and spun the bottle. It spun 4 times before slowing down and finally landing on, none other than Jasper. People around the circle all made smooching sounds, except for Alice who sniffled and Rosalie who glared at everyone. Shannon crawled to Jasper and straddled his lap, she ran her hands through his hair a few time than whispered loud enough for all to hear.

"For old times' sake, Jazzy" she said before she leaned in and kissed him hungrily. He kept his hand in fists at his sides, but he was kissing back just as hungrily. It seemed too passionate, I felt the need to turn my head, I looked at Alice, but she just stared at them kissing with an empty expression. I turned back to Jasper and Shannon; they were basically clinging to each other. I tried to imagine Edward in that position and how I would feel. I wouldn't steal try and steal him if Shannon and him were going out, well I would but not if Shannon and I were best friends. I really tried to see where Alice was coming from when she did that, but I just couldn't. They pulled away gasping and staring into each other's eyes. Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"This game is getting boring already, I'm out" I said walking over to the couch, Edward followed after me.

"That was weird" he whispered in my ear as we both plopped down on the sofa.

"I know, it really was," I said taking out my cell phone. "Wanna play Tap Tap?"

"Yeah sure, I'll kick your ass in it" Edward said, I snorted.

"Yeah right, my fingers are crazy fast." I said smiling sweetly.

"Well, my fingers can work wonders." He replied. I heard the double meaning though, and I blushed like I was 12 years old. I looked for the application, than opened it; I set the level to hard and chose "Fireflies" by Owl City for the song.

"Ready Eddie?"

"Ready if you are Babe" _Holy, he called me babe, I can't believe it, maybe this won't be as hard as it seems. He's not even really going out with Tanya, he actually hates her, and he hasn't shown an interest in Jessica at all…_

"Bella, your losing badly" Edwards voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Aw shit, I dozed off for a second." I said tapping the little balls like crazy, trying my best to catch up. It was no use though, Edward never missed a ball, he was in the lead by a lot. I pulled my phone out of his grasp, trying to get as much as I can before he took it back.

"Hey, Cheater" he called out before tackling me on the sofa. He starts tickling, and I broke out in fits of laughter, struggling to get away from him. "You cheated in Tap tap." He yelled again.

"Ahh… Okay I'm S-Sorry… Stoppitt!" I shouted at him still laughing.

"Shut up, you guys are acting like little kids," Lauren yelled at us. Edward gave her the finger and she giggled. "Asshole" Edward climbed off of me, _yeah he was on top of me_, and pulled me off the couch. I looked around and everyone was back to what they were doing before, I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were back to whispering in the corner. I walked to the other side of the room, where Shannon and Jasper were playing an intense game of table hockey.

"C'mon Jasper, kick her ass" I edged him on.

"Woo Baby, c'mon you're a winner" Alice called out from where she was sitting.

"Shan teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Brandon called coming to stand behind Shannon.

"Jasper you better win, or she'll brag for years" said Angela, joining the crowd.

Game point, Jasper shot the puck and it bounced off one of Shannon's players and went into her goal.

"Shit, damn thing jammed." She groaned. Angela and I tackled Jasper and started cheering his name. He laughed loudly and started doing some kind of touchdown dance, the whole room burst into laughter. I walked to the recliner wear Edward was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair; I took the drink out of his hand and took a sip.

"Mmm, what's in this?" I asked

"Just Vodka and fruit punch"

"Well than, thanks for the drink," I said taking another sip. He poked my sides and I squealed and fell into his lap. "Jackass". I stayed sitting in his lap, not wanting to get up and hoping he didn't mind.

"Hey, Gimme some" he said. I turned in his lap and offered him the drink. He took a long drink before finally giving it back. There was only a little bit left so I chugged it and put the glass on the end table.

"Hey, let's continue our game of 20 questions" he suggested. I thought for a moment.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"August 22, yours?"

"September 13, favorite movie?"

"Saw 5, the movie was sick"

"Ew, you like scary movies?"

_We talked for what seemed like hours_

_About everything, but nothing at all_

_And I really like sitting on his lap._

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter, Review Please**

**And tell me what you like, and don't like**

**LOTS OF DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Emmett calls it a "Bitch Fight"**

**Yours Truly, La Riches xoxo**


	7. Can You Say Bitch Fight!

_We talked for what seemed like hours_

_About everything, but nothing at all_

_And I really like sitting on his lap._

**Chapter 7 – Can you say Bitch Fight?**

I woke up feeling surprisingly well rested without a hangover, even after walking into my house at 11:45 pm. Last Night was pretty fun, I got to know so much about Edward, he's so interesting, and sweet, and smart, and so gorgeous. I really got to know the whole clique also, however the night ended in an interesting way.

***

_When Shannon and Jasper went back to playing table hockey, Brandon went up behind Shannon and started kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. Jasper was visibly becoming uncomfortable. Shannon giggled nervously at the contact. She turned around to face Brandon, but once she did he attacked her lips with his. Jasper turned and walked quickly to the bottom of the stairs, he glanced back than took the stairs two at a time until he was out of sight, I heard the basement door open and slam shut. Shannon broke the kiss and looked around, she pulled away from Brandon and started walking towards the stairs. Alice blocked her way and looked up at her with a glare._

"_You better get up out my face." Shannon said in a strained tone._

"_Leave him alone, I seriously doubt he wants to see your face right now, so just go back to your make out party and I'll handle MY boyfriend." Alice said, seemingly confident about the situation._

"_S'cuse me? Don't you have a friend to stab in the back or something? Don't you ever try to talk to me again you midget, you lost that privilege when you trashed our friendship over a guy that never wanted you in the frigging first place!" Shannon yelled in her face. Alice looked surprised at the outburst._

"_Okay, you need to watch your mouth, who you calling a midget. Go back to La Push and discover fire or something." Rosalie said coming between the two girls._

"_Rosalie, why don't you go back to your house, and learn to count because this conversation did not need a third party, you dumb blonde!" Angela said also entering the conversation._

"_Bitch Fight" Emmett yelled._

_I stood up planning to stop the argument, Edward grabbed my arm holding me back, but I just shook myself lose and walked in between the four girls._

"_This is done, do you hear me? Alice I think you should go find your boyfriend, because right now you don't seem to be "handling" him well. Rosalie, you need to stay out of this and stop being so self centered, do you not care about your brother at all? Shannon, please relax because this argument is not worth your time, Jasper is your friend so it's okay to comfort him. Angela… just relax." I said. Alice huffed and left the basement, Rosalie kissed her teeth and followed. I turned to face Shannon and Angela._

"_Let's leave, okay?" We said our goodbyes and left, I happened to hug Edward goodbye_

***

I pulled into the parking lot about 20 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. I parked in the space beside Shannon's Mercedes, I got out of the car and patted down my outfit. I was wearing ripped light wash skinny jeans with my converse high-tops, I was wearing a pull over sweatshirt that had "Faith" written on the front followed by a short paragraph, and I had my leather jacket draped over my arm in case it rained today. I adjust the little beret that sat on top of my head. I walked towards the school, taking out my cell phone and texting a quick message to Shannon. I almost dropped my phone when I was started by a high pitch voice.

"Hey Bella" Alice said, bouncing beside me as I continued to walk.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said focusing my eyes on my phone.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out with you before class" She said opening the school door open for me.

"Oh sure, where's Jasper?" I asked

"He's not here yet."

"Okay, well I got to go to my locker first, than we can sit in the café and chill" I said as we rounded the corner and headed towards my locker. I looked at Alice, but she was staring ahead in horror, I followed my gaze and saw Shannon and Jasper talking, standing a little too close to each other. We approached them, I kept glancing at Alice, trying to understand her expression.

"Hey Shannon" I said when we got closer, she turned around and smiled widely at me. Her smile faltered, then turned into a frown when she looked to Alice beside me.

"Alice, I was looking for you." Jasper said taking a step away from Shannon and towards Alice.

"Oh really Jasper, you didn't mention you were looking for her." Shannon said looking between them.

"I'll see you later Bella." Alice said than turned and walked off quickly.

"I'll see you guys later." Jasper said leaning in to give me a one-armed hug. He hurried after Alice without even glancing in Shannon's direction. I opened the locker and hung up my jacket, I started taking some books out. I stole a glance at Shannon, but she was just staring into space. I slung my back over my shoulder, after I finished putting my books inside and slammed the locker door shut. Shannon was startled and her eyes flew to me, I couldn't help but to chuckle, and she smiled back at me.

"Where's Angela?" I asked Shannon as we started walking down the hall.

"She's getting a ride for Ben," she replied and chuckled. "That means some early morning fun for her"

"Oh man," I said laughing "How long have they been going out?"

"Like a month, but they've liked each other for years" she said.

"Hey Bella" I turned to the voice and smiled at the person approaching.

"Hey Eddie-kin's" I teased.

"Stop that, Belly welly" he said playfully.

"Wait, don't tell me. I'm Shanny Banny right?" Shannon said before bursting into laughter.

"Oh shut up, Shannon" I said smiling up at Edward and he smiled back down at me.

"HEY EMMY-PANTS, WANNA HERE A JOKE!" Shannon shouted still laughing, I turned to see Emmett starring behind us with wide eyes. I turned my head to see Rosalie speed walking toward us looking menacing, eyes locked on Shannon who was still laughing. Rosalie reached us and pushed Shannon into the locker. Shannon winced at impact, she was definitely surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shannon shouted. She pushed Rosalie back and grabbed her hair, Rosalie grabbed at Shannon's hair and they both started pulling like crazy. Shannon let go with one hand and started punching Rosalie in the face. Rosalie tried to block her punches. Next thing I know Alice comes out of nowhere and jumps in. She starts punching Shannon. Than Angela's there and she's tackling Alice to the floor. The hallway is crowed and everyone is shouting and cheering. A blonde extension piece is yanked out of Rosalie's hair and she screeches. I jump in between Shannon and Rosalie trying to break up the fight, and I see Lauren doing the same with Alice and Angela. I pull Shannon away, but end up catching a punch that was meant for her. I raise a fist ready to punch Rosalie in the face, but stop when I hear my name.

"Miss Swan that is enough." I look up to see Mr. Masen.

_My second day in school and I end up in the principal's office._

_High school drama sucks._

* * *

_**A/N: R**_**_eview and tell me what you think. _**

**_I promise to update sooner this time._**

**_Yours Sincerly, La Riches xoxo_**


End file.
